Paul Field
"Paul Field" (b. May 3, 1961) is Anthony's brother who is best known as one of the founding members of the Sydney pop music group The Cockroaches and as general manager of operations for the children's music group The Wiggles. In 1996, at the request of his brother Anthony, Field became The Wiggles' general operations manager. In 1995, he played as a character which is Captain Feathersword in Big Red Car. At first, he booked venues at unusual settings throughout Sydney, New South Wales, and Eastern Australia, "mainly pre-schools, RSLs and theatres". By 2007, he produced and directed their videos and oversaw their consumer products. As general manager of The Wiggles, Anthony Field has said, "I totally trust Paul; he is an honest man". Field has expressed an appreciation for the development of The Wiggles coming out of the tragedy of his oldest daughter's death. "When I think of how much joy The Wiggles have brought to children, it's good to know that out of an event so horrifying, something good has come", Field has said. Field has his daughter's name tattooed on his right arm, and the names of his four other children on his left arm, something his younger brother Anthony has emulated when he had the names of his three children tattooed on his arms. Paul Field's children have appeared in several of The Wiggles' videos and television programs. He made a cameo apppearance in Wiggledance! Live in Concert. He appeared in Lets Eat during "Sleep Safe, My Baby Boy". Gallery PaulFieldinTheCockroaches.jpg|Paul Field in "The Cockroaches". PaulField'sTributetoBernadette.jpg|A newspaper article about Paul Field's death baby daughter, Bernadette TheWigglesandPaulFieldatConcert.jpg|A concert photo of The Wiggles and Paul minus Murray. TheWiggles'FinanceMeeting.jpg|Paul Field in the Wiggles' finance meeting CaptainFeathersword-PaulField.jpg|Paul Field as Captain Feathersword in Big Red Car. PaulFieldandDominicinElvisCostumesandWigs.jpg|Paul Field and Dominic in Elvis costumes and wigs in Wake Up Jeff!. PaulFieldinWiggledance.jpg|Paul cameoing in Wiggledance! Live in Concert. PaulField-DogCatcher.jpg|Paul Field as Dog Catcher in Wiggle Time (re-recording). TheWigglesattheAlbumAwardPresentation.jpg|The Wiggles, Rex Barry, Meryl Gross, Tony Harlow and Anthony's brother Paul at the Gold and Platnium Album Presentation. Anthony,PaulandMickeyMouse.jpg|Anthony, Mickey Mouse and Paul in 1998 Disneyland picture. Wigglemix-PaulField'sHead.jpg|Paul Field's head in the background in The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video. CaptainNo-Beard.jpg|Paul Field as Captain No-Beard in the episode: Movement. TheWigglesandAtsukoArai.jpg|The Wiggles, Paul Field and Atskuo Arai in promo picture. PaulField-Hoop-Dee-Doo,It'saWigglyParty.jpg|Paul Field in the end credits of Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party. PaulFieldinWigglySafariCredits.jpg|Paul Field in the end credits "Wiggly Safari". WigglySafariEndCreditsBlooperScene.jpg|Paul and Anthony in blooper from "Wiggly Safari". PaulFieldinTopofTheTotsCredits.jpg|Paul Field in the end credits of Top of the Tots. ColdSpaghettiWestern-ThePeople.jpg|Paul Field as one of the people in "Cold Spaghetti Western". PaulFieldinBehindtheScenesofLive!HotPotatoes.jpg|Paul Field in behind-the-scenes of "Live! Hot Potatoes!". PaulFieldinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Paul Field in the end credits of Sailing Around the World. Anthony,MarieandPaul.jpg|Anthony, his mom Marie and his brother Paul in promo picture of It's Time to Wake Up Jeff. AnthonyandPaulinLet'sEat.jpg|Paul, Anthony, Bernadette and her baby Levi in Let's Eat. SleepSafe,MyBaby.jpg|Paul Field singing "Sleep Safe, My Baby" from "Let's Eat". Elfis.jpg|Paul Field as Elfis in Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas. PaulFieldinUkuleleBaby.jpg|Paul cameoing in "Ukulele Baby". PaulField-BehindtheScenesofIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou.jpg|Paul Field in behind-the-scenes of "It's Always Christmas With You". PaulandJohnin2011.jpg|Paul and John in 2011 picture. Category:People Category:The Cockroaches members